


brand new (something about this place)

by silverette666



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverette666/pseuds/silverette666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they move into their new apartment, they have to christen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brand new (something about this place)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the tags being all awkward and stuff, haha. yay for long-ass paragraphs!

When he gets inside Tony's room, Dan finds him on the edge of the mattress, with his phone in his hands, probably playing something. The towel he used to dry his hair with is slung around his neck and Tony doesn't seem to notice the fact that the water in it has probably cooled by now; if he does feel the uncomfortable and wet weight around his neck he says nothing, just looks at Dan and smiles, getting up to hug him. Rising on his tiptoes, he pecks Dan on the lips, then slips past him into the bathroom, where he emerges from seconds later, no sight of cold towel anywhere. He takes Dan's hand and guides him to their temporary bed, sitting, letting Dan put his knees on both sides of his thighs. He cards his fingers through Dan's still-damp hair, letting one of his arms fall on Dan's back, trailing its way all over to the dimples above his ass. 

Tony kisses Dan's left cheekbone, moving at the base of his nose and then switching to the other side of his face. Dan grumbles a bit because Tony refuses to touch his lips or any other part of him, so he uses his hands to mess Tony's hair up. He giggles and tickles Dan's sides, making the taller man laugh in return, but Dan reigns in his laughter and manages to get one hand under Tony's shirt. That makes Tony pause and gasp, and Dan seizes the perfect opportunity to brush his lips against Tony's lower one in a sweet and dry kiss. He assumes it's not an extremely pleasant one, because his lips are a bit chapped, but Tony says nothing; he settles his hands on Dan's hips, thumbs brushing his hipbones through the shirt he's wearing and opens his mouth to deepen their kiss, the cool mint flavor of Dan's toothpaste making him moan. Tony gets his hands under Dan's shirt, touching the warm skin of his back. He shivers and falls with his hands on both sides of Tony's head, who just continues to caress his back. Dan stands back on his heels to take off his shirt, and Tony sits up a bit to do the same. They fall on the mattress, chests pressed together, to continue kissing. 

Feeling bold, Tony raises his hips off the makeshift bed and rubs his crotch against Dan's. Their dicks touch through the too many layers separating bare skin, and Dan's the first one to switch their position. They end up rolling on the bed until Dan's back hits the pillows and Tony is above him, hungry green gaze locked on his. His kisses turn slow and lazy, migrating from Dan's lips to his neck, where he bites and laves at the tendons. He moves lower, scraping the collarbone with his teeth, making Dan hiss and twist. He pinches a nipple between his lips, letting his tongue wet the pink point until it hardens. Tony moves and kisses some of the moles that litter Dan's chest, and goes lower, following the thin trail of hair. He blows on the dip next to Dan's hipbone and hooks his fingers into Dan's sweats' band, pulling them down and off, letting his dick twitch against his hip. 

He wasn't wearing any underwear and Tony groans before taking his cock in his hand, and licking around the head, fingers ghosting over the shaft. He still doesn't know how to properly suck a dick, but his lips are plush and his tongue feels marvelous where he's got it flicking against Dan's corona. Tony looks up at Dan and his doe eyes are so dark they aren't green anymore, fanned by long lashes that look damp. Dan looks away because he's going to come embarrassingly fast if Tony keeps staring at him like that. He cups Tony's head in his right palm, then brings him up to his level, kissing his swollen mouth and pushing his tongue inside to tangle with his. Dan doesn't think about how dirty this is, or about how Tony's lips were wrapped around his dick moments before. He believes he can taste something salty but prefers not to think about it, even though it makes him shiver in a pleasant way.

Dan lets his hands wander from Tony's head, down his back, to his still-clothed ass. He doesn't really know how his pants managed to stay on, but the material feels hot and wet right above his cock. Dan slips both his pants and underwear off, getting to the soft flesh of his butt. He kneads it and it makes Tony tremble and suck in a breath through clenched teeth, so Dan mentally high-fives himself. Tony manages to get himself under control, just enough to kick his clothes off and get his and Dan's dick pressed together. They groan in unison and Tony starts moving his hand over their heated skin, getting them off. Their precome makes it slick enough not to hurt, but there's still a drag when Tony moves his hand on the downward stroke. 

Dan's got his arms around Tony's upper back, licking the shell of his ear and thrusting into his hand. It's not long before both of them are nearing release, panting and sharing hot breaths. Tony's hand goes slow and it's a torture so pleasurable that Dan bucks twice into it and comes, warm release splashing over his stomach. Tony chuckles before going over the edge himself, adding to the mess on their bodies. He smears the white stuff around Dan's belly, tries his best to clean his fingers by wiping them on patches of dry skin, but licks off the remaining substance. Dan is watching all of this with great intent, and he palms Tony's ass when he sees his tongue sneaking out to get the last drops on his fingers. He feels his dick twitch when Tony's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, but he's too tired to even try to get it up again. Grabbing some piece of clothing that's near the mattress and cleaning the mess on their stomachs, Dan kisses Tony languidly before letting him curl around his body with his head pillowed on his chest. 

 

\---------  
_fin._


End file.
